Thayan enclave (Proskur)
| usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} The Thayan enclave of Proskur was a compound of the Red Wizards, within which they could conduct economic and political business. Like all of the enclaves of Thay, this estate was under the nation's "Law of Sovereignty" and was considered Thayan soil by its inhabitants and home nation. Activities Business & Trade The primary, legitimate business of the Thayans of Proskur was the sale of exotic and magical items. These enterprises were overseen by the Thayan Guild of Foreign Trade, whose headquarters were located in Bezantur, and whose membership was represented by a number of the enclave's merchants and traders. There were a number of shops within the Priador Emporium that sold the finer, specialty goods to the locals of the city. While these items were not normally readily available on the Dragon Coast, indulgences such such as perfume, Mulani art, Rashemi jewelry, and spices from the east could be found at shops a few steps from one another. There was even a distillery that imported wines and liquors from Thay and Rashemen, such as the rare Rashemi firewine, and made them available to the citizens of Proskur. As they were famed for, the Thayans made available an abundant selection of powerful and expensive magical items from the east. The Stronghouse housed merchants selling magical items from wands, rods, and staves to non-native herbs and alchemical reagents, to potions that were brewed and scrolls that were scribed in-house by Thayan arcanists. They even featured an immensely talented tattoo artist who, in addition to mundane designs, could inscribe their clients with magical tattoos. Being a city run by a thieves' guild, the Proskur Council allowed the Red Wizards to indulge in illicit trades and services as long the city received a share of the profits. The Wizards brought in wealth to the city via their trade in magical wares, foreign drugs, and slaves. Though they were given permission by the city officials, the Thayans were still fairly discreet in their more unethical dealings. Like the other enclaves found throughout Faerûn, the Red Wizards in Proskur funneled their ill-begotten wealth to their homeland back east. Politics The embassy of the enclave was the hub for the political activity of the Red Wizards within the city, and the region overall. It housed the offices of Khazark Chathin Zurn, spymaster Torisk Haut, and the master of the enclaves magic-item trade, Murith Garas (though he could more often be found at the Stronghouse, managing its various vendors). From here, the Thayan wizards gathered information to help advance their agenda, hosted influential government figures from Proskur to maintain economic interests, and tended to the more mundane, administrative tasks of running the enclave. Khazark Zurn was strongly supported by the local clergy of Kossuth, from their temple within the enclave. Description The facade of the enclave was a stark contrast to the rest of the city of Proskur. It was vaguely menacing, as each of the outer buildings and adjoining walls stood at least two stories tall, creating a bulwark against the inner city. These outer structures were covered in moss at their higher reaches, to deter any attempts of being scaled. The walkways of the enclave were hard-packed dirt, that easily turned to mud in a good rain. The stone buildings were topped with steeply-angled roofs made of stone tiles. The People During the day, the courtyard of the enclave was alive with the hustle and bustle of a marketplace. Most would congregate around the Emporium, and generally kept south of the Standing Stone Inn. As shops closed in the evening, the streets cleared rather quickly and remaining visitors were briskly escorted off the premises after sundown. While high-ranking enclave officials, such as the Red Wizards, were allowed to entertain guests after dark, any non-Thayans had to be accompanied by an escort after dark. Come midnight, only the senior most Red Wizards, or highest-ranking clergy within the temple, were able to walk the streets unmolested. Anyone else caught out during that time would answer to Lieutenant Karvan Hur and his guards. Inhabitants Red Wizards The most prominent, and powerful residents of the enclave were undoubtedly the four resident Red Wizards: *Chathin Zurn: Khazark Zurn had full authority to exert the power of Thay within the enclave, and city of Proskur, as she saw fit. *Torisk Haut: The Thayan spymaster served as second-in-command to khazark Zurn. *Murith Garas: Master of arcane trade, overseer of the Stronghouse. *Urhen Kren: A highly-demanded tattooist who was capable of imbuing his art with magical properties. They were served by a number of other wizards, 37 in all. Among them were Ramshan Doon, purveyor of the Arcane Gallery, Kazark Zurn's secretary, Sopsek Zan, Thazal Tabar, the proprietor of the scroll and potion shop, agent Aloth Kakanos, as well as a number of specialty mages. Thayan Knights A handful of Thayan knights were stationed at the enclave to serve and protect the Red Wizards with little regard for their own lives or safety. They were Nular Rhyn, Savvis Daal, Magnus Varn, Arzel Phen, and Azar Vrask. Serving beneath the knights was Lieutenant Karvan Hur, commander of a detachment of 36 guards employed by Red Wizards. These protectors took orders at the discretion of any Red Wizard or knight of Thay. Church of Kossuth The high priest, So-Kehur, was assisted by his second-in-command and Keeper of the Flame, Thazar-Ke, and nine acolytes of the Lord of Flames. The temple was guarded by the Knights of the Fire Drake, who served under the charge of Duma Varr. Notable Locations ;Stables: :Ralmek, the enclave's Rashemi stablemaster, kept a clean paddock and ensured that his Thayan masters had superior steeds. ;Refectory: :Located in the center of the enclave, this large dining hall was overseen by the Guild of Foreign Trade's Master Provisioner, Baiyen Chergova. ;Bathhouse: :Run by a large Rashemi family and led by their matriarch Yuldara, this Thayan import featured heated baths and attendants from the local festhalls. ;White Fire Academy: :A house of Thayan martial arts, run by Swordmaster Vaara Uuth. ;Standing Stone Inn: :This old guest lodge, which preceded the enclave as a whole, featured a large, stone obelisk in its lobby. This monolith was supposedly from ruins within the Marsh of Tun to the north along the eponymous river. ;Temple of Kossuth: :Made from stone and igneous rock, this monument to the Fire Lord was run by the shrewd priest, So-Kehur. Under his leadership, the clergy were able to play a significant role in the politics of the enclave. ;Embassy: :Housing the offices of the highest-ranked Red Wizards, the embassy was the focal point through which they furthered their agenda within the region. Shops ;Four-fingered Maps: :Run by a former adventurer named Frikhesp, this store specialized in maps. While Frikhesp offered several maps of dungeons she explored in her youth, she was known to buy dungeon maps from "folks who look like adventurers". ;Loans and Trades: :Located off a complex of warehouses and small shops, this modest office housed the business of a greedy lender and appraiser named Aothar. ;Mother Sivarra's Kitchen: :This inexpensive and all-around pleasant restaurant was generally well-liked by the commoners who lived within the enclave. It was the only establishment within that was run by Proskurans—Sivarra and her husband Bor. ;Priador Emporium: :This larger building on the southern side of the enclave housed a number of merchants' stores including a jeweler, a bookbinder, a leather crafter, and curio shop. ;Stronghouse: : The Stronghouse was the mercantile hub of the enclave where citizens from nearby cities in central Faerûn came to purchase Thayan magical items and goods. Within this building were several boutiques such as the Arcane Gallery and the Black Mortar. Appendix References Category:Thayan enclaves Category:Locations in Proskur Category:Locations on the Dragon Coast Category:Locations in Interior Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations